


In 100 sinful words

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: On the good omens server and on Tumblr (@ineffable-kame) I'm accepting prompt requests. Each prompt is fulfilled in only 100 words. Sometimes the prompt is nsfw





	1. Movie night out

When Aziraphale curiously flicks his eyes down between Crowley's legs, the demon knew exactly what the Angel wanted. And the thought alone was enough to get him interested, the scent of lust was just the cherry on the top.

Discretion was key, they couldn't let the whole cinema see what they were doing.

Crowley leaned back a little further in his seat, flicking open his jeans, and adjusting his jacket over his lap to give them privacy while Aziraphale's hand slipped inside to find its target.

Neither looked away from the screen. Though Crowley couldn't say what was showing anymore.


	2. An interrupted Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was that Aziraphale was trying to eat, but kept getting 'interrupted'

Crowley had 'left' after the main course, but Aziraphale was determined not to leave until he finished his dessert, he couldn't leave it and offend the chef after all.

Aziraphale bit into the spoon to keep himself quiet, eyes closing tight as he squirmed in his seat. He freezes and bites back a sound, which he covered with the back of his hand.

"Crowley, what am I going to do with you." The angel muttered behind his hand, looking vaugly towards the door.

There was a slight soft murmur from under the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear."


	3. Public pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was challanged to write a sfw AND not nsfw thing for the prompt Swimming pool. Challanged accepted @doublematch!

The public pool was crowded, the kind of crowd you only got when the sun was far too hot for the time of year, especially in England.

The kind of busy where no one notices a little inappropriate behaviour.

A little make out session against the edge of the pool is hardly uncommon, so most people don't pay them any attention. No one sees the ginger ones hand slipping into the blonds shorts, the sound of too many people talking at once masks the few muffled sounds that break through the intense kissing.

_Miraculously_ , no one notices them at all.


	4. Trying to read

Aziraphale felt a warm body draping over him. But he continued reading his book.

A teasing hand slid up his thigh, very  _ tempting,  _ but not enough for him to put down his book. He made a point of reading out loud.

It was a game now, and the teasing quickly turned to groping, making the angels words stutter.

Crowley seemed pleased with himself, thinking he would win.

Aziraphale's patience finally ran out, with a click of his fingers he stopped  _ making an effort. _ Crowley's hand met skin that was completely smooth.

"Cheater!"

Aziraphale smiled and continued to read his book.


	5. Secret toys

Crowley had no idea what the little remote was by the side of the bed, but he pocketed it anyway.

He'd forgotten it by lunchtime, when he sat back a little too heavy and accidently pushed a button.

Almost immediately he heard a cup smash from the kitchen, followed by a low wanton moan.

Curiously, Crowley poked his head around the door, only to see Aziraphale gripping onto the counter, squirming his hips from the sudden sensation vibrating through him.

He leaned against the door frame and held up the controller triumphantly. "I think I'll be holding onto this then?"


	6. Intimate Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to Aziraphale's bookshop, is another book store called 'intimate books' and people keep mistaking Aziraphale's entrance for theirs.

"New neighbour?"

Aziraphale continued humming along happily. "Yes. Just moved in"

"Erotica." Crowley smirked. To his disappointment, the Angel didn't react in the slightest. "Some  _ very _ explicit."

"I know. Should sell well for this area."

"All sort of sexual acts,  _ very _ illustrated." Crowley continued. Still nothing. "Saw a nice pull out, utter filth. Guy looked happy filled with cock though."

"I'm not a prude." Aziraphale laughed, not phased in the slightest. "You seem more worked up than me. I actually purchased something from him earlier to complete my own collection."

"You... what?!" 

Since when did Aziraphale have an  _ erotica _ collection?


	7. Bumpy Ride

"I think we should take the long way home." Aziraphale smiles, his hand rubbing Crowley's thigh affectionately while he drives.

Crowley's head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing, he growls, before turning back to the road. Of  _ course _ , Aziraphale picks the route with the most speed bumps. 

As if the vibrations of the car isn't enough torture for him as it is.

The first bump he whimpers, by the third he's openly moaning, because the plug inside him pushes just right against his prostate with each jerk of the car. Precum already soaking through his jeans. 

"Not long now, dear."


End file.
